Take a walk on the memorypath!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's the year 2019 and Miley and Lilly talk about old memories.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story has many flashbacks to episodes from seasons 1 2 and 3 of Hannah Montana. No flashbacks to things that take place during season 4. The primary part of this story is set a few years after the end of season 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take a walk on the memory-path!<strong>

**It's the third of June 2019 and Miley Ray Stewart and her best friend Lilly Truscott are in Miley's car on the way to New York, talking about all the memories of the good old days.**

"Remember when we thought that Oliver had a crush on the school-nurse?" says Miley.

"Yeah, that was a little weird..." says Lilly.

_**Flashback to 2010, May the seventh, Seaview High School.**_

"I'm sure there's many girls for Oliver!" says Lilly.

"Well, let's see..." says Miley. "Knocked her out, sat on her lunch-box, spilled on, spilled on..." Miley indicates different girls. "And poor poor Pamela! The only survivor of The Oken Natural Gas Disaster of 2006!"

"Eww, this may be harder than we thought..."

The school-nurse comes down the stairs.

"There she is! Sweet old lady, doesn't suspect a thing!"

Oliver comes down the stairs with a yellow note in his hand.

"Oh no! Butter-boy's at it again! Come on!"

**Third of June 2019.**

"I still can't believe that we actually thought that Oliver were in love with an older woman!" says Lilly.

"We should have known that there was somethin' else goin' on!"

"Yeah!"

"We've been in many crazy situations!"

"Tell me about it! Like that time when you were in the hospital, knocked out!"

"Oh yeah! Everyone thought that I didn't hear anything, but I heard more than enough!"

_**Flashback to Mars the second 2010, Colorado Community Hospital.**_

"Oh your skin's so dry! Nothing a little lotion can't fix!" says Lilly to a sleeping Miley.

"Finally! Somebody who treat me with a little love! Go ahead, Lilly! I leave myself in your sweet and capable hands!" says Miley's spirit.

A few minutes later Lilly is moving Miley's lips with her fingers and speaks, pretending that what she says is what Miley would say.

"Oh, Lilly! You're the best friend a girl could ever have! In fact, I just wrote a song for you! Lilly is perfect, she's cute as she works it! She's perfect and perfect, so perfect and cuuute!"

"Next time you spend the night at my house, stinky food's sooo going in your bra!" says Miley's spirit in an angry voice.

Oliver enters the room. "Hi, Lilly! How's Miley doing?"

"She's still sleeping, but look what I can make her do!" says Lilly as she once more move Miley's lips while speaking in a very unrealistic Miley-voice.

"Oh, Oliver! You're so lucky to have a girlfriend as cute as Lilly!"

"Come on, Lilly! That's not funny!"

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Miley's spirit.

"This is! Look, pig-nose!" says Oliver as he use a finger to make Miley's nose look like that of a pig.

**Third of June 2019.**

"If I had known you could hear me I wouldn't have done that!"

"I know, Lilly! I'm not mad at ya for any of it!"

"Thanks, Miley!"

"You're welcome, Lils!"

"Remember that evil choreographer, Shawn Nahnah?"

"Yeah, he was like the devil in a dance-teacher's body!"

_**Flashback to Hannah Montana's dance-studio in LA, early 2010.**_

"Who's talking?" screams Shawn Nahnah.

"Me!" says Hannah. "I was just tellin' Lola that..."

"What? That the world spin around Hannah?"

"Shawn!"

"First, when we're in the dance-studio it's 'Mr Nahnah' and second, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just a friend, not a dancer!" says Lola.

"Ah, well in that case! Go stand in the corner!"

"Okey..."

"Come on! We always have fun at my dance-practice!"

"Your dance-practice?"

"Our dance-practice?"

"No!"

"Mr Nahnah's dance-practice?"

"Yeah, better! Dancers, drop and give me 20!"

"You're right, I just "_**love**_" him!" says a dancer named Brian Chang in a sarcastic voice.

"Who's talking?" screams Shawn.

"It was all him!" says Hannah, indicating Brian.

**Third of June 2019.**

"Sweet dirty niblets! I'm so happy that we don't have to deal with that guy anymore!"

"Yeah, he was a big pain in the ass!"

"Yeah! A big big big pain!"

"Remember when your uncle Earl wanted to be a rock-star?"

"Yeah, that was beyond weird, Lilly!"

_**Flashback to a room back-stage at the Tower of Blues.**_

"Y'all saw what Barney Bittman did to Mikayla! Think about what he's gonna do to me when he sees me on stage with 'The Earl of Embarrassment'!

"I'm an embarrassment to ya?"

"Hey, Earl...! I found you a hat and it's a biggie too!"

"You don't want me to play with ya, do you?"

"No!"

"Earl, we all love ya, but it's just that you're so..."

"Stupid...!"

"Come on, Earl, ya don't have to..."

"What was I thinkin' trying to be a rock-star? I was born a loser, always gonna be a loser! I'm the most worthless loser in the whole family! Worse than Unlucky Bucky, Wacky Wilbur or even Jackson!"

"Hey!"

"Look at what ya wearin' boy!"

"Sorry, Earl, we didn't wanna..."

"It's okey! Robby can play the guitar-part! He's got the hair for that!"

"Come on darling! Show time!"

**Third of June 2019.**

"That was crazy!" says Lilly.

"So was that time when our parents went on a date!" says Miley.

"Yeah, that was something to remember!"

_**Flashback to the Stewart-family's beach-house in Malibu.**_

"Yeah, doggies! Feels good bein' puffy again!"

"Oh yeah, you're regular old puff-daddy!"

"Yeah!"

"Okey, she like the Boston Red Sox, hate when people dress up their dogs and her favorite ice cream is?"

"Choco-chrunchie!"

"It's caramel-chrunchie! Sweet niblets, how did you make it through high school...?"

"By doin' my homework and that's exactly what you should do right now!"

**Third of June 2019.**

"Remember when I had a crush on Trey Harris?"

"Yeah, that was an adventure!"

_**Flashback to Malibu beach.**_

"That guy over there!" says Miley who is all dreamie. "When I saw him it was like we were the only to people on this beach!"

"They say that's what true love feels like! What if it turns out that he's the One? On your wedding I can say that I was right next to you when..." says Lilly.

Miley doesn't seem to hear Lilly and walks away.

"When you just ignored me and walked away!" says Lilly.

**Third of June 2019.**

"Remember when you wore those glasses after your dog ate your contact lenses?"

"Yeah, but I would like to forget about it!"

_**Flashback to Malibu beach.**_

"Why don't you wear your contact lenses?"

"The dog ate them, along with a whole tube of toothpaste! He's been doing this all morning!"

"Don't you have any back up-glasses?"

"These?"

"Ooohh, look at those stylish specs!"

"Nice try! Never let your mom by you glasses at a place where they also sell tires!"

**Third of June 2019.**

"Yeah, that was no fun!" says Miley.

"Exactly! No fun at all, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Remember when we had to deal with that girl, Henrietta Laverne?"

"The Cracker? How could I forget?"

_**Flashback to Seaview Middle School.**_

"The new girl, why do they call her the Cracker?"

"Look!"

"Come on, guys! I bet she's a nice kid. I say we all go over and say hello!"

"Her last school threw her out! It took four big strong guys and a huge net to deal with her!"

"Come on! It's hard enough being the new kid in school without people making up stories about ya! Remember when I moved here from Tennessee and _**somebody **_told people that I eat possum?"

"I didn't know you back then..."

**Third of June 2019.**

"Remember the class trip to DC, Miley?"

"Yeah, you said that I'm like a sister to you!"

"I still think of you as a sister, Miley!"

"Thanks, Lils! You're so sweet!"

"I know!"

"Remember when I got my driver's license as Hannah and got arrested by that weird officer Diaria?"

"Yeah, that wasn't funny!"

"Yeah, no fun!"

"We've had many adventures!"

"And I bet there'll be many more in the future!"

"I look forward to it!"

"Me too!"

"You and Oliver are my best friends, Miley!"

"You and Oliver are _**my **_best friends, Lilly!"

"Too bad that Oliver couldn't come along on this trip!"

"Yeah, but we'll by something cool for him!"

"Yeah!"

**The End.**


End file.
